neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Seiler
'Liz Seiler '''is a protagonist in the mod. Background Liz was born in 1995 in Ludendorff to Otto and Amelia Seiler, two former residents of Dresden who moved to America after the fall of the Berlin Wall. Being the second generation of East German immigrants, she has a large interest in her East German culture, similar to "Ostalgie". She lives all her life in a house in Ludendorff with her parents, who both worked full time jobs. Once school started, she befriended some of the other kids in the neighborhood, such as Kane Gretswell, Trey Stevens, and her next-door neighbor Todd Myall. They continued through school, eventually isolating eachother from everybody else, due to their love of video games and later in high school, techno music. When they entered high school in 2009, she met Larry Muller, a fellow student and Neo Nazi. The two of them begin dating, eventually breaking up with eachother after getting caught sexting. A few years later, Liz and her friends found an abandoned warehouse outside of Ludendorff and decided to use it as a clubhouse, primarily for taking drugs, playing cards, and hosting small-time raves, which they eventually christened "Digital Underground". At around the same time, Liz's parents bought her a used Karin Sultan for her 16th birthday. However, due to ranking up numerous speeding violations and an arrest for posessing drugs during a traffic stop, had to get a job at Brutal Burger to pay for the ticket fines and to also purchase upgrades for her car. Liz later graduated high school in 2013 with her friends, quiting her job at Brutal Burger to spend her time working at Digital Underground and street racing. Personality Liz is a very calm person, who is slow to anger and often acts as the "peackeeper" between other characters during arguments. She talks much less than her friends and employers, often keeping to herself unless called on. However, when she does get angry, it usually boils into an uncontrollable rage, with Liz yelling angrilly at people in German and, in cutscenes, performing more vicious and gruesome acts than if she were under neutral circumstances. Liz, being the daughter of two German immigrants, prefers German culture over any others, and as such, has many German-launguage posters, knick-knacks, and so forth in her room at her parent's house. She is bilingual, being able to speak fluent English and German, which can be seen during gameplay. As a result of this, many people either mistake or allude her to being a Nazi, much to her frustration, herself claiming to be opposed to various Neo-Nazi groups in the area. Despite this, her motorcycle helmet is of Nazi design, along with having dated Larry, a Neo-Nazi, in the past. Liz, as shown from dialogue and during gameplay, seems to be influenced by video games and blames her actions on them, parodying video game addiction. Despite that, she claims that video games helped her to what she is today, considering her decent driving skills. She also attributes to learning how to use firearms from "Game of Hats", a video game that she is a known fan of, owning many pieces of merchandise relating to that series including a T-shirt. Trivia *Liz has two vehicles over the course of the game, her parent's Bravado Bison pickup truck and her own personal car; a heavily customized Sultan with a bodykit and a red & black paintjob. *Liz has a unique motorcycle helmet, which resembles an M35 Stahlhelm. On one side of the helmet, the words "Alles Kaputt" are painted on the side, which is German for "Break Everything". *Liz's cell phone resembles the iFruit phone from GTA 5. There are three ringtones available, such as 1:20-1:34 of "Rainbow In The Sky ''(which is the default ringtone), 1:21-1:31 of "Tina", 0:17-0:40 or "Cambodia, and 1:22-1:35 of "The United Vibe. All three of the ringtones reference to Happy Hardcore/Techno being Liz's favorite music genre. *Liz suffers from video game addiction, considering a majority of her quotes relating to video games and other tidbits of dialogue that confirm this. Lizref.png|Creepy reference 1 lizref2.png|Creepy reference 2 lizref3.png|Creepy reference 3 lizref.jpg|Creepy reference 4